Kenpachi Osaka
Kenpachi Osaka was the Captain of the 11th Division 80 years ago, and the 2nd to last Captain of that Division. As well as one of the Original Senior Captains. Appearance Dark-skinned and Asian (Japanese) features. However, there the normalcy ends. Osaka is twenty feet tall (3+ times size of most Shinigami) and bulkily muscular, with his muscles threatening to rip out of his Shinigami robes and Captain's Haori. Even though he is still dwarfed by the Gate Guardians in size, among the Gotei 13 he is known as "The Giant". He lets his shaggy hair run down to his shoulders, with his bangs covering his receding hairline (of which he is cripplingly ashamed of). Has a huge, shaggy beard. Personality Proud to be from the 11th Division, Kenpachi Osaka fits most stereotypes of that Division: loud, brash, hot-headed, and pugnacious. However, his outwardly "brawler"-type personality belies a sharp tactical mind, one that he is quick to remind others of. He hates when people think all 11th Division members are stupid, even if the stereotype is mostly true. History Kenpachi Osaka remembers little from his life as a Human. He found himself one day in Rukongai, in the 58th District, not even knowing his former name. He quickly got the nickname "Osaka" however, for his Osaka dialect, and that name stuck. Eventually, Osaka moved to Seireitei and became a Shinigami, working up the ranks through a period of a hundred years, and eventually becoming a Captain of the 11th Division, and then a Senior Captain. He died sometime between 80 years ago and present time. Plot (to be filled as plot progresses) Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Varies: An ōdachi 3 meters (~10 feet) in length. Kenpachi wields it with two hands. *'Shikai': Released with "Hemorrhage, Varies!", the ōdachi turns into a gigantic pillar as tall as he is and thick as his waist. Depending on which of four pillars he summons, the design and symbol at both ends are different. The symbol may be an Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird, White Tiger, or Black Tortoise. Used as a very lethal bludgeoning weapon. The pillars he summons are named: Genbu (Black Tortoise of the North), Byakko (White Tiger of the West), Seiryu (Azure Dragon of the West), and Suzaku (Vermillion Bird of the South). **'Shikai Special Ability:' None. *'Bankai:' 'Kan ga Fushō. '''Summons all four pillars at once.' 'Any pillars he isn't using float above him in their respective cardinal positions. **'Bankai Special Ability: '''When the pillar makes contact with the opponent, the area it touches becomes a "field". All internal organs within that area will automarupture, beginning to "bleed" out into the rest of the body. Because of the huge area of the pillar, this ability is often enough to fatally wound someone in one hit...especially if the heart or brain are struck. Relationships Trivia Quotes *"I'm not stupid, of whoever he's talking to at the moment. You forget I became a Senior Captain for a reason other than my strength. Next time I have to remind you, I'll do it through a beatdown."